This invention relates to a lifting apparatus. More specifically, but without limitation, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for lifting, moving, aligning, and lowering toilets.
In the course of remodeling homes, apartments, and businesses, contractors and all maintenance personnel, find it necessary to remove toilets. As those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, a toilet outlet line drains to a sewer line. Generally, a seal, such as a wax seal, seals the toilet outlet line relative to the sewer line. Whenever it is necessary to perform work on a toilet, such as to replace the wax seal, a contractor will have to remove the toilet from the toilet foundation (also referred to as the closet bolt flange). Toilets are heavy, bulky and generally awkward to lift, carry, align and lower. Additionally, it is highly undesirable to spill the contents of the bowl. Toilets are also unsanitary, undesirable to touch and lift with arms and hands.
Therefore, it is necessary to have an apparatus to lift the toilet and move the toilet so that the necessary work can be accomplished. Prior art devices have been devised that lift and move the toilet away from the toilet foundation. However, all the prior art devices suffer from several deficiencies. For instance, prior art lifting devices are bulky and cumbersome. Additionally, prior art devices make lowering the toilet back onto the toilet foundation very difficult. No existing art has alignment capability for first time, every time alignment. Also, prior art devices are troublesome to transport from one location to the next.
Hence, there is a need for an apparatus and method for lifting, moving and aligning toilets that is efficient, fast, sanitary and dependable, without aggravation and human injury. There is also a need for a lowering device that can align the toilet base flange with the toilet foundation so that the toilet can be accurately placed back on its foundation. There is also a need for an apparatus that allows for lifting and alignment in a single device. These and many other needs will be met by the apparatus and method described below.